Girls Night In
by Quocalimar
Summary: For those TyZula fans, Ty lee is board so she calls up her bestie Azula to have a sleep over. Then things take a hot turn for the best. Read for a deep, pretty moving story of friends turned lovers. Has a bit of sexual content disguised with clever wordplay and it's set in modern times with them as regular 18 year olds. Read & Review!


**For my TyZula fans can we get a whoo whoo! Okay whatever a quiet whoo to myself will suffice. I wrote a longer story that was, for the most part, MaiTy. I am putting this out their to show that I still have mad love for the TyZula, and personally find it to be a better sitch. Think about, cute lil Ty Lee innocently asking what's that, and Mean, but softhearted Azula with the answer. OOOOhhhhh I'm giddy thinking about it.**

**Well here we go, I don't own the avatar series in any way shape or form, I'm just borrowing Ty lee and Azula for a night on the town. And if you're wondering, I AM still listening to 'beauty and a beat'. Great song. This is a one shot, if one shot means only one chapter long. IDK. For the purposes of this story it's set in modern times, no real bending involved just a sleep over because... that's great setting. C'mon.**

Girls Night In

Ty Lee rose from her bed, limber as the acrobat she is, with her hands leaning off the bed into walking on them. She was dressed in pick socks, black and pick skinny jeans and a pink ironic tee, that said. 'Free Hugs' across the chest in white letters. She made her way over to the phone on her nightstand past the clutter of her messy room. Using her toes as nimbly as she would her fingers she grabbed the phone, avoiding her scented candles and lamp. Using her other foot she adeptly dialed some numbers.

"5-5-5 0-1-2-3" she said aloud as she pressed it. She lowered the phone down to her ear, then rested on her elbows, still with her body suspended in the air. The phone rang for a few seconds then it was answered.

"What?" Azula answered as angry as the day she was born.

"Well that's not a very nice way to answer the phone." Ty Lee naively said.

"How about this. Tell me what you want, or I'll snap your neck through this line."

"I want you." Ty Lee said in a sultry voice.

"What!?"

"I wasn't finished. I want you...to come over for a sleep over."

"Oh, that had me wondering for a second."

"Wondering what?" she again naively asked.

"Nothing. You know sleep over's aren't my thing."

"I know, but I just don't get to hang with you anymore. You're always busy helping your dad with his hostile take overs."

"He runs the largest, most important company in the world, and the people he has in his employ are helpless. If I don't help the company will go under." Ty Lee sat quietly, not really knowing what to say. All of this business talk hit her like a stale wind.

"So you coming over?" She asked again, breaking the silence. Dial tone. "She's coming over" she said aloud but mostly to herself. Rolling from her comfortable handstand position to a front walkover onto her feet she began preparing her room for Azula's arrival. She straightened up the mess, picked up a few paper balls that had missed the trash, and neatened her bed. She then went to the kitchen to retrieve snacks and things that Azula would like to do. She made little finger sandwiches, grabbed a bag of chips, and a book of matches. Azula had this odd fetish with setting things on fire, in fact once in middle school she went through this phase where she called herself, The Arsonist. She was an avenger of the night, sneaking out of her parents home, and going off to burn down buildings so that people could collect on their insurance money. Not without paying a little something something to their hero. She was a lucrative child.

Ty Lee walked back into her room, placed the snacks, and matches down. The surveyed her room.

"Looks too perfect." She again spoke aloud to herself. "It looks like I want her come over as bad as I do. Nut I don't want her to know that."

she knocked the garbage can over and let the papers sprawl out on the floor, the readjusted the can so that it had looked haphazardly placed.

"Perfect." She sat on the bed waiting for her friend to show.

Knock Knock Knock! The door was being pounded. Hoping off the bed as if she were a trapeze artist she made her way for the door. Cheerily answering it, she already knew who it was. Azula was dressed in a red button up blouse with black cargo pants on and a chain link belt, and some knee high converses.

"'Zula!" she shouted as she opened the door. "I knew you'd come."

"That's what she said." Azula muttered under her breath. "How ? I hung up." she asked.

"That's elementary my dear."

"You've been reading Holmes?"

"Who is Holmes? I was telling you how I knew you'd come. You have always been there for me, ever since that time I was stood up at the homecoming dance in elementary school. Remember?"

"Wow, that is cute." Azula couldn't resist saying. "You're like a pet, a cute little pet that I can play with." Inviting herself in, she made her way to Ty Lee's bedroom, that she had been to so many times before. "You better have snacks." Azula called out before opening the door.

"I do. Made 'em just for you." she boasted. Azula went in, while making her way past the trash on the floor she got over to Ty Lee's bed, and picked up a mini sandwich from the nightstand.

"I hate little sandwiches." She sullenly said. "And your room's a mess, didn't you think to clean up before inviting me over?"

"I just roll like that, yo." Ty Lee said trying to act cool, whilst crossing her arms and pouting.

"Ty Lee."

"Yes, 'Zula?"

"Don't make the duck face, it makes you look stupid." Ty Lee then made the o_o face.

The two girls burst into laughter as they both enjoyed the company of one another. Even though Azula might often pretend like she didn't. Stopping suddenly, Azula found something to pique her interest.

"Oh, matches. What can I burn?" she picked them up and started to fondle them in her hands. Her eyes were wide, like a virgin seeing breasts for the first time, she didn't want to omit a single detail. Ty Lee searched for something Azula could burn in a frenzy before she found something on her own.

"Oh candles. Here burn these." She excitedly said as she grabbed the strawberry scented one off the nightstand. Azula promptly took the candle and flicked the strike anywhere match on the bed. She watched as the flame engulfed the match head, then receded to a small orb of fire around the head. She slowly brought the flame to the candle wick, as if she were performing some timeless ritual that required the utmost precision. Watching the flame travel down the wick to stop at the wax, then begin bubbling, caused Azula to shutter. Not uncomfortably, but more of a sexual way.

"That's hot." She said, as she sat the candle back on the nightstand with the flame still flickering. Now relaxed from seeing something she found perfectly comforting, she asked Ty Lee.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Stretch?" now it was Azula's turn to o_o.

"You're so lame. How about you stretch and I just watch."

"Okay!" Ty Lee exclaimed. She bent down to touch her toes, with out faltering in the least. She reached them, then placed her hands firmly on the ground, after which she raised her legs into the air, straight as a post, one at a time. Azula watched, mouth agape. :O

"That's some pretty nifty stretching you got going on there." She said.

"Thanks. Wanna see something else I've been practicing?" Without waiting for an answer she moved, on her hands, towards Azula. Placing one leg onto Azula's shoulder then the other, she craned her neck upward to smile at her. Azula still agape, sat there stunned as the very limber girl showed off her petite frame to her with no forethought. Ty Lee raised one hand off the ground to blow Azula a kiss. Then she bent her back even more as she replaced her legs from Azula's shoulders to her waist. Getting a secure lock around her waist, she used her own abdomen strength to slowly pull herself up from the position she was in, to a now straddling position. Azula could do nothing but stare.

"Well, say something." Ty Lee pleaded, hoping she didn't disappoint her best friend.

"You're crazy hot." She managed to say through a strangled voice. Ty lee simply giggled. Azula, unable to control her desire any longer locked lips with the little contortionist. Not sensing any disdain she took that as her cue to go on. She grabbed Ty Lee, still straddling her, around the waist. She stood, easily supporting the small framed girl, then turned to place her on the bed on her back, all the while still locked in a passionate battle of the tongues. Ty Lee sensing what was next, released her vice grip around Azula's waist so that she could widen the gap only enough to remove unnecessary clothing. After wiggling the girls tight pink skinny jeans down past her hips Azula couldn't resist kissing the soft, pink flesh. Eliciting giggles galore from her willing captive. Pleased with the sounds, she grabbed Ty lee's wrists and continued to kiss her neglecting the rest of her clothes that definitely needed to come off soon. After a few strained sigh from Ty Lee she released her grasp only to catch the smaller girl in a kiss for the remainder of the clothing removal. She pulled her tee shirt up past her head and slid the pants the rest of the way down. She decided to leave the socks on simply stating.

"God, you're cute." All Ty lee could manage to do was giggle. Now with her bestie turned lover fully bare all that was left to do was find out what made her tick. A few kisses here and there, a handful of elongated licks, and some hot breaths rushing over the wets spots told a beautiful tale. Ty Lee fully satisfied decided it was her turn to please. So she grabbed her by the waist and rolled atop her. Leaning back to get a full view of her wondrous lover she thought of where to start. Following Azula's example she began with the shorts, but met a snag at her chain link belt. She tried to open it but soon saw it had a combination lock for the buckle. Fiddling with it for a few seconds she became flustered. Azula taking note of the difficulty decided to lend her a little hand. She twisted the numbers into the order. 2651 and the buckle opened. Now with that problem out of the way pulling Azula's pants down were as easy as 1, 2, 3. Then 4, 5, and 6 as the chain closed itself. Quickly returning the numbers to it's proper state Ty Lee, tried to salvage as much of this situation as she could seeing how all of Azula's clothing would pose a serious problem to the flow of things. She finally got the pants down to see her Soul Eater boxers.

"Aw cute." she said, causing Azula to shoot an evil starer her way. The shorts were baggy enough to get past her shoes, which had already been silently agreed upon to be left on due to the confusion it would cause. Ty Lee tried again, to copy Azula's method of kissing her where it would affect her the most, but only managed to clumsily fumble around and just irritate Azula.

"Let's get me naked first." She said a bit frustrated. Making her way back up the Azula's top she was faced with a column, perhaps 12 long, of buttons. Azula this time gave her a hand early, by ripping them. The shirt came mostly open revealing Azula's heaving, busty chest. Ty Lee took this opportunity to do something she saw in a move she always wanted to. She stuck her head between Azula's sizable breast and shook her head side to side. Azula felt odd, at first but soon felt a great tingling in her chest, of lust and approval. They helped each other pull Azula's arms out of the sleeves of the blouse then inwardly cheered at the fact that she was now raw as a newborn.

Ty Lee leaned in slowly to the source of Azula's greatest heat and took a deep whiff of all that she was. For the love she had felt since that elementary school dance she enjoyed it. She dove in deep into Azula trying her best to satisfy. Though Azula being the controlling one she is, couldn't be satisfied ever by simply lying down and taking anything. She placed her right hand on Ty Lee's head and began casually guiding her. Slowly at first but then the pace quickened. Ty Lee was greedily lapping away at Azula's most intimate self, and Azula had now had both hands atop the little bendy girl's head leading her all the way to her eventual explosion.

After they were done completely enjoying one another, they cuddled up in an embrace.

"You totally planned on that happening." Azula accused.

"Planned on what?"Ty Lee playfully asked.

Azula had reached her hand over head to turn off the light on the lamp. The light went off but the room was still lit, by Ty Lee's candle.

"Oh please, don't blow it out." Ty Lee pleaded. "It's so beautiful.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Azula sincerely said as she kissed her best friend once more before they feel asleep in each others' arms.

**Awww, that was so cute wouldn't you say? Well who asked you anyway. I thought of something as I wrote this. TyZula is so much Like Jat or Cade. Think about it. A cute, innocent, not necessarily dumb, but not too bright humanitarian with a cold, distant, some might say ruthless, sometimes sarcastic, maybe evil or maniacal, yet at the very core, sincere person. That's cat and jade all the way, and every time I'd write innocent stuff in my head I'd begin by saying Cat, and then when it came to the naughty more malicious stuff the name Jade came to mind. Well again I remind you I don't own The Avatar the Last Airbender series or have no part in it's creation I'm just a friendly borrower.**

**Review if you liked it!**


End file.
